


You're Mine

by lifelessbeauty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelessbeauty/pseuds/lifelessbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum gets jealous and angry at Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virylove/gifts).



> So this is my first major fanfic. Thought I'd give it a try. Any thoughts?  
> 

Michael didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this. For the past week Calum had been sidestepping him, ignoring his every move. Whenever Michael tried to start up a conversation it was always “I’ve got things to do” with a glance at his watch.

He tried to think back to everything that had happened before he’d noticed this drift.  
The first day he realized Calum’s coldness was intentional, he’d been debating between ignoring him back or confronting him on it. Now, a week later, he decided on the latter.

“What’s your problem?” Calum turned around to see Michael standing there looking more puzzled than he’d ever seen him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Calum walked away.

Michael didn’t bother following him. He missed Calum. He missed his warmth and his cuddles. His kind words and his always sunny personality. He and Calum had never been in a fight before, and laying in bed that night, alone, he realized it was starting to get to him.

He didn’t know how to stop the tears once they’d started. It was like a dam. “Mikey?” He heard a voice behind him. He didn’t want to turn over and allow them to see his tears. Turns out, he didn’t have to. He felt the figure slide into bed behind him. He moved over to make room and a pair of arms slid around him. Luke’s arms. “What’s wrong?”

Those two words were all he needed to pour his heart out. Michael turned over to face Luke. “I…I don’t know. Calum’s mad. He won’t even talk to me. I asked what I did earlier and he just walked away and I miss him…” He trailed off as Luke hugged him tighter. 

“Hey I’ll find out what’s going on tomorrow ok? Just go to sleep now Mikey.”

When Michael woke up the next morning Luke was gone. He finally dragged himself out of bed only because he smelled bacon cooking. When he peeked around the corner he saw Ashton cooking. Luke and Calum were nowhere in sight but he could hear them.

“So what makes you think you have the right to just treat him like that? He was crying last night Calum! Crying.” Luke sounded almost desperate to get the older boy to understand.

“Wasn’t my fault he decided to go and do that behind my back!” Calum was even angrier than he was the night before.  
“You should at least talk to him. How is he supposed to know that---“ Michael didn’t want to hear anymore. He turned and went back upstairs to crawl back into bed. He still didn’t know what he’d done to make Calum so mad but whatever it was, he prayed it wasn’t so bad that Cal would never forgive him. 

“Fine!” He heard a door slam and footsteps down the hall. His door flung open and he jumped up only to come face to face with Calum himself. “So you wanna know what’s wrong huh? You had to go and cry to Lukey about everything that’s breaking your poor little heart?” Calum’s words cut into Michael like a knife. Nevertheless, he remained stonefaced waiting for Cal to go on. “See the problem is that I love you Michael Clifford. I love you and I can’t get you out of my head. And if that isn’t enough I see you in that coffee shop flirting with the cashier like he’s everything this world’s got to offer!” He paused to consider how his words hit Michael. He was still angry and still on a role. “Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” Silence. “Well do you?” 

Michael remained speechless which just pissed Calum off even more. Calum reached out and shoved Mikey so hard he landed on his back on the bed. Only now did he find his voice. “Calum what are you-“ He was cut off by Calum’s mouth on his, crushing his lips. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breath. Seconds ticked by and Michael swore all he could hear was his heartbeat as Calum continued to kiss him, holding his arms above his head. 

Slowly Calum started grinding his hips against Michael’s and before he knew it, he was moaning. His moans sounded like music to Calum’s ears and pushed him to explore further. He released Michael’s hands only long enough to unbutton Mikey’s pants and slide them off. Then he took off his own. “You’re mine. You hear me? Mine.” He kissed him hard again while reaching down to stretch Mikey. “Don’t you ever flirt with anyone like that again” Calum whispered fucking into Mikey hard. Mikey was silent. “Say you understand” he commanded harshly pulling at Michael’s hair.

Mikey whimpered. “Y-yes I understand.”

“Yes what?” Calum always demanded more.

“Yes sir. I understand.” Mikey was a little louder now. Calum slowed down now, teasing, pulling out slowly. “Please Calum” He was aching with the need to release.

Calum looked down on him in amusement. “What do you want Mikey? You’ve got to tell me.”

“Harder please. I want to cum.” Michael didn’t know how long he could take this torture. Suddenly Calum slammed into him, moving hard and fast. Michael felt like he was flying. This feeling could last forever. When he looked at Calum he knew that he felt the same way and nothing could ever change that.  
They both came down together and Michael lay there looking in to Calum’s eyes. “I love you Mikey” Calum whispered pulling him closer. “I’m so sorry about everything.”

“I love you too.” And with that Mikey knew that things would never be the same but also that he didn’t care. Things would be better because he had Calum now and he could face anything.


End file.
